


Unvanishing Bruises

by backstreetmanialover



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Violence, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Rape, Rescue, Sexual Abuse, Therapy, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backstreetmanialover/pseuds/backstreetmanialover
Summary: Nick was just your average teenage boy who loves videogames and playing basketball with his friends. One day Brian's cousin Max comes to town and captures Nick's heart in an instant, but what he doesn't know is that deep down Max is a brutal monster and manipulator





	1. I Thought He Was the One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Ages
> 
> Nick- 16  
> AJ- 18  
> Brian- 21  
> Howie- 22  
> Kevin- 27  
> Max- 17

Disclamer: I don't own the Backstreet Boys or any other songs or groups mentioned in this story.

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

I look at the bruises and scars on my arms from an experience I never wanted to fall back into. These wounds brought back painful memories that will live on with me for the rest of my life until they heal or faded away. My story begins on a sunny afternoon in Florida playing basketball with my buddies and a bad decision that brought me endless pain and torment.

While playing basketball with my buddies Brian and AJ. I managed to swipe the ball from AJ and make a shot towards the basketball hoop. As the ball was naking it way into the hoop, a boy jumps up and catches it in an instant.

"Nice try missy. Looks like you got maxed out today," the boy jokingly calls out to me.

I wanted to hit the guy in the face for mistaking me for a girl, but Brian's face glows up in excitment as he sees someone that he hadn't seen in years.

"Max?"

"Brian?"

The two cousin cheer in joy as they both embrace each other in a tight hug as if they won the big jackpot.

Confused by the upbringing, I decided to go near Brian and his friend and asked who this guy is.

"Hey Brian? Who is this?"

"Nick. You've met my cousin Max before remember?" Brian tells me as he points to Max.

I shrugged in confusion as I didn't remember Brian had another cousin. My brain just wasn't set on remembering people I supposedly met. So Brian begins to explain that in the past that Max was the one who pushed me into the swimming pool as a prank. Then the memory finally clicked back into me in shock to see thag it was really Max.

"Nice seeing you again Nick" the boy tells me as he pats my head.

AJ then walks over to where we are and questions Max when the last time he saw him.

"Oh and by the way. You owe me 20 bucks for the pizza delivery" AJ tells Max jokingly.

 "I know I know Skullz, here" Max says as he hands AJ a 20 dollar bill.

"Sweet!"

Max continues to smile at me as he talks to Brian and AK about how he found a place to live on his own thanks to his mother. I blush in shock as he kept looking at me, but didn't get any weird vibes from him.

"Nick. Nick!" Max shouts at me.

"Huh? What?" I yelped in shock.

"Can you come with me real quick? I need to talk to you about something" he quickly tells me.

I nodded and began to follow Max to the other side of the basketball court to where Brian and AJ couldn't see us. Max then proceeds to lightly grab my hand. He then takes his free hand and begins to stoke my hair.

"Nick...ever since I've meet you, you've been very kind and sweet to me" Max tells me as he talks softly.

I blushed in response to what he says to me as I stammered liked a idiot. Max then gently pulls me into a hug as he whispers to me,

"Don't worry Nick. As long as you have me on your side, I'll always love you."

I hugged Max back in response as I smiled at the thought that he was a really sweet guy. Later I would realize that falling for Max would be one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made in my life.

 


	2. This Boy Was Trouble

Over the course of the next 15 days, Max and I were just your average couple. We would go out on dates, have fun conversations, and even occasionally play video games with each other. Near the end of the day as the sun was setting on Cocoa Beach, we offcialy had our first kiss together. Everything was perfect. Or so I thought.

Day 16 of us dating, he wouldn't me go to Brian's house to play basketball, take my phone away to look at who I was talking too, and he even started to judge about how I dressed. He controlled everything I would do. Max then started to get violent on Day 18. In public we got into an arguement about how I didn't like to wear rings on my fingers. Then out of the bluemoon in front of several people, he dragged me by the hair out of store and slapped me repeatedly in the face in an alley. I began to feel like it was my fault for choosing him as my lover. It was on the last day where I finally had enough.

The next morning, I wake up to the sound of my phone ringing on my nightstand. I look at the caller ID and see that it was Max. I answered the phone with hesistation and held it towards my ear.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Nick! Get over to my place this instant! That's an order!" Max yelled into the phone.

"O-Ok Max. Are you ok?" I asked him in confusion.

"Shut up and come over," he tells me in a more calm tone.

I hang up quickly and get up out of bed to get ready for the day. Once I was dressed and ready to go, I made sure my sister I had everything with me incase he wanted to go shopping with me. 

When I arrived at Max's house, he immediately pulled me into his house and pinned me inside the door. He grips my hair and forces me to look at him in the eyes.

"Who did you go out with yesterday after ring shopping?" Max angrily asks me.

"All I did was play basketball with Howie a-"

"Don't lie to me!" Max yells as he slaps me across the face.

Angered that my own "boyfriend" slapped me again, I hit him across the face as well to defend myself. But that made things even worse as he tries to grab me by my hair. I dodged his threat and began running from him in fear. I didn't dare to look back at Max, so I kept running until I found a guest bedroom to try and hide. I run into the room at quick speed and lock the door behind me. Unluckily, Max broke down causing to back into a wall with no escape. He then corners me against the wall and leans into the left side of my face while moving my hair out of the way.

"Nick...you're just so cute and so beautiful...makes me wanna fuck you right here. You're so cute when you're in pain in front of me" Max pervertedly whispers into my ear.

Then without warning, Max pushes me down onto the guest bed and pins me by my wrists. He begins to french kiss me roughly as he forces his tongue into my mouth. I froze in shock again as my mind tried to comprehend what Max was trying to do to me. He takes off his own shirt and began grinding on top of me. Not wanting to be raped by this monster, I begain to kick him off and started to scream at him in self defense.

"Max stop it! Get off of me right now!" I yelled as I kicked him off of me.

Once I got him off of me, I begin running to the door as quickly as I could, but Max beats me to it as he blocks my only escape. He grabs me by my hair and pulls me closer to him. I tried to get Max to let go, but he was too strong for me and I felt helpless.

"Don't ever kick me like that ever again. Do you understand me Nick?" he asks me.

I looked at him in fear not wanting to answer. I yelped louder as he yanked my hair harder as if he was trying to pull all of it out. He then asks me again in a louder and serious tone,

"I said do you understand me?!"

"I understand! Please Max, let go of me!" I cried out loud to him.

Not liking how I yelled at him beggingly, he slaps me across the face and throws me down onto the wooden floor. Max flips me over onto my back as he positions himself on top of me. He tapes my mouth shut to block out my screaming and slaps me across the face again to get me to shut up. I stopped myself from screaming and managed to stay quiet.

"That's better. Now....are you going to be good and do as I say from now on?" he asked as he grips the top of my hair.

I scaredly nodded in response as he got off of me and began kicking the sides of my hips and into my stomach with strong force I felt like throwing up. This lasted for almost 9 minutes and felt like total hell. Finally Max stopped kicking me with full force. 

I quickly got back up from the floor, fearing that I was going to get hit again. As I got up I felt my head spinning and fell back onto the ground. Before Max left the room, he gives me a warning threat.

"You tell anyone about what I did to you, I'll make sure everyone turns against you."

He then leaves his bedroom as if nothing has happened. Without a split second remaining, I quickly ran out of Max's bedroom house to the front door of his home, and made a mad dash towards home. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me without stopping into my home and straight into my room, slamming the door behind me.

For the rest of the day I didn't come out of my room and ignored all phone and messaged from my friends. The same night I had nightmares about Max hitting me over and over in ways that made me terrified about seeing him again. I awoke in horror as I looked around my bedroom to make sure he wasn't in my house. I sighed in relief as I lied back down in my bed trying to make sure I fell back asleep, but I never did.

The next morning, I lied up from my bed and rubbed my eyes to make sure I was still awake and Max wasn't here. I smiled in gratefulness. My phone then buzzes on my nightstand. It was Kevin and he wondered if I wanted to play video games with him. I didn't feel like hanging out today so I began to message him back saying,

"Can't come over. Sore throat :("

Kevin then replied with,

"Awwww ok. Feel better soon kiddo :)"

I once again sigh in relief as Kevin fell for the lie I told him. I then get another message from Max after I sent Kevin my previous message. I opened it and began to read and text back in response to what he said to me.

Max: What are you doing today?

Nick: None of you're business

Max: Come on baby you gotta tell me where you're going :(

Nick: Not after what you did to me yesterday.

Max: I'm sorry babe I didn't mean it. Sometimes I get anger issues and can't control it. Please Nick, you have to forgive me sooner or later :,(

Nick: It's over Max. I never want to see you again.

After I sent the last message, Max didn't reply back. Fearing that he would try to track my phone and find me, I turned my phone off for the rest of the day. The effect of Max's beating has taken a toll on my body as I began to not care about anything anymore. I began dressing all in dark typed clothing and wearing makeup to cover my wounds. Looking over at my stuffed green teddy bear AJ got me 2 years ago, I picked it up with the palm of my hands and hugged it as I softly cried myseld back to sleep. I just hope none of the guys have to start a search partry come and looking for me because I can't control myself. Not in my current state and mind of a relationship gone wrong.


End file.
